


Mount Justice 3-0

by FightTheThorn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Cute Ending, Day 1, M/M, Young Justice Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Written for Young Justice Day - 1, Theme: "Abduction"Robin enters Mount Justice only to be captured by a mysterious villain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case the joke isn't obvious in the title: Mount Justice 3-0 is a score of how 'safe' Mount Justice has been.

There should be a place where you go to feel safe. It could be home, a friend's place, a favourite restaurant. 

Mount Justice.

Except they'd been attacked by Red Tornado's 'family' and when Connor came to live in Mount Justice, he went through a weird telepathic kidnapping himself. So... not exactly feeling the safeness of a warm and cozy 'secret hideout'. 

Robin used the zeta tubes to come into the 'sidekick's' home-base. He expected to see Kaldur, Me'gan, or Connor when he walked in, but no one was using the simulator. After these last few attacks on their base, Robin felt more or less uncomfortable as he ventured inside, walking through the hallways, checking their rooms, looking in the kitchen, and even checking out the dock. 

Everything was where it was supposed to be... y'know, except the _people_. 

Robin didn't even find signs of an attack. Where _was_ everyon-

Something came from behind him and hit him on the shoulder. In a flash of black, someone grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back, taping them up, and _tight_. 

Instinct had Robin groping for his utility belt... which he realised was taken from him and thrown a few feet away. He looked around and the black blur was gone. 

Okay... this was weird. 

He looked over his shoulder to see how much tape was used, to see if he could maybe get a tear in it. It didn't look like he would be able to, it was pretty thorough. Robin swallowed, looking around him once more before attempting to sit up. Nothing happened as he finally got his feet under him and stood up. 

But then the black blur returned, something touched his shoulder again, but this time it circled around him, latching the duct tape on his back and then around his shoulders and arm. 

Robin tried to move, but the blur was too fast. The duct tape covered his upper body, making movement much harder. But whatever was doing this didn't let up this time. 

The blur tapped his foot this time, but Robin was ready for it. He jumped, missing the pull of duct tape on his other leg and started to run to the kitchen. A more enclosed hallway would make it harder for the blur, or so he thought. It tried again, this time in smaller circles, wrapping his feet together. 

Robin fell forward, bracing himself for impact. 

But a hand rest on his chest, keeping him from hitting the floor. 

"Who are you?" Robin asked, right before duct tape was placed over his mouth and a black bag placed over his head. 

The blur didn't respond. 

It grabbed Robin and carried him in its arms, rushing from the ever safe Mount Justice. 

\----

It was a few minutes before they finally stopped. Robin tried to grasp the sounds of people or the smells they passed to figure out where he was being taken, but apparently you don't get a lot of those senses when you're going at the speed of... well, a really fast speed anyway. All the sound was garbled and mixed with the whirling of wind.

At least Robin knew his abductor had a heart. He could hear it clearly beating as Robin pressed his ear to its chest. And he could also hear it breathing. Well, at least this wasn't some magical beast kidnapping him.

They stopped for a millisecond at a door, which Robin could tell because weight shifted in his captor's arms to pull it open, and then they ran up some stairs, bouncing Robin lightly. And then another door. 

The journey was over. Time to see if something exciting was going to happen. 

He was tossed on a bed and then... 

Nothing. 

The mattress cushioned his fall and left him just lying there for a few minutes. He raised his head under the bag, listening intently for any sounds. He could hear his abductor breathing, but he wasn't doing anything else. Just watching him?

Robin decided, if he wasn't going to do anything, he might as well attempt to escape. He struggled, pulling at the tape at his wrists and at his chest, kicking at the tape around his feet. He grunted and groaned, trying to find some opportune tear in the tape to exploit. 

After a few minutes, or maybe longer, of trying to get free, Robin went about removing the bag from his head. Maybe he'd get to see his captor, at the very least. 

He rubbed his head against the mattress, the bag slowly coming off. Robin watched it fall from the side of the bed and looked around.

Robin raised his head and paused. He mumbled under the tape in surprise. 

Wally West covered in his alternate black incognito costume was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him and his goofy grin plain on his face. "Finally! I was wondering when you were going to be done." He walked forward and leaned against the end of the bed.

Robin rolled his eyes struggling a little more. He smiled behind the tape.

"Y'know, I get that you kinda like this and can't enjoy it because most of the time you're in a life or death situation with the Joker or Mr. Cold or whatever, but don't you think this roleplaying thing is going a little far? I mean, it was hard enough making excuses for the others not to come around... but I have to admit kidnapping you was a little fun..." He walked around the mattress to the other side, getting closer to Robin. Wally leaned in and kissed him on the tape over his lips. He pulled back, removing the tape and kissed again.

Dick grinned. "Thanks again, Wally. I really appreciate this."

Wally ran his fingers through Dick's hair lovingly. "Anything for my boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dick or Wally or any of the DC franchise.


End file.
